


French Kissing

by Bennie133



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: Lafayette likes making people fall apart under his touch, it's one of his favorite things.





	French Kissing

Lafayette came up behind Jefferson, who was unaware of his presence. He wrapped his arms around the tall man, making him jump in surprise. "Bonjour, mon amour." He greeted, not letting go.

Jefferson tilted and tipped his head back, "You startled me, Marquis." He said, lips drawn into a frown. After trying to move a bit, he sighed. "And why can I not get up?" The American questioned.

Lafayette grinned, "I've come to realize, my good sir," he murmured, leaning forward and whispering, "That you are very handsome." He said, pleased with Jeffersons reaction of confusion and slight blush.

"I do believe you've said as much before, Marquis." Jefferson responded smoothly, glancing back at the French man. "So how does that relate?" He asked, licking his lips. Oh, he knew. He knew this song and dance that they were playing, and he was determined to lead it this time.

Lafayette hummed, the vibrations from his throat traveling along Jeffersons neck. "I believe, as you would like to say, I am trying to woo you." He replied lazily, arms finally moving, walking to the front of Jefferson's chair, straddling his lap, mouthing at his neck.

Jefferson sucked in a breath at the sensation, his hands coming up and holding onto Lafayette's side, head hung to the side so Lafayette could continue to mouth him. "Consider me successfully wooed, good sir." He answered, leaning forward, trying to take charge and kiss the French man.

Lafayette immediately leaned back, smirking. "Nuh-uh." He answered, hopping up. Jefferson stood up in attempts of following him, trying to get those oh so sweet kisses. "Non!" Marquis said with a laugh, going to the other side of the desk to get away temporarily.

Jefferson followed him with a grin, "Marquis, come here at once." He beckoned as he stepped closer, both men quietly laughing.

As soon as Jefferson was half way across his desk, Lafayette quickly stepped in and pushed Jefferson over his own desk, hands holding him down. The American may have been older and a little taller, but Lafayette had war experience and youth on his side to keep him down. Jefferson went to make a complaint, but was instantly shushed by the shorter man. "Hush, Tom." He murmured, hands wondering to the front of the man's jacket, undoing the buttons, grinning.

The taller man huffed, "I will not stand for this." He muttered. He wanted to have his way with his dear Marquis, as he did with most of his lovers. This was something that had to be reconciled.

As the younger stripped the older gentleman, he hummed a bit. "No, you won't be standing. I'm going to bend you over this obnoxious desk of yours, or maybe even have that pretty face of yours facing me while I wrap your legs around me, Thomas." He answered with a sly smirk.

Thomas couldn't help the small groan that left his lips as his chest was made bare, the mental image strong as he was pushed into the desk for the point to be made clear. "Who says I'll give that to you willingly?" He questioned.

Marquis leaned on top of him, voice smooth, "Because, mon ami, I know how to... Make you desperate." He responded, fingers trailing over the flesh in front of him. He couldn't wait to mark it up. He breathed along Jefferson's neck, occasionally biting and sucking as he lowered his fingers to Thomas' trousers, undoing the buttons, sliding it all down, leaving the man with nothing left.

He felt himself become aroused and pleased with the slight moans he was able to draw out of Jefferson. His neck and ears had always been sensitive. But so were his hips and thighs. Slowly he stepped out of his own pants, sliding down as he took his shirt off, which allowed Jefferson to turn around. However, Lafayette had been quick. He was back on the man as soon as he had fully turned around, sucking on his hips and inner thighs, making the other man's knees go a bit week. Yes, he knew the taller of the two liked to be tough, which he loved the roughness of, but he couldn't resist making him break under his soft fingers, making him submit in the end to his every whim.

It didn't take long to bring both of them to arousal. Lafayette loved the feeling of marking up his elder, loved those hands in his hair, encouraging him. He gave Thomas that one moment, but he was going to strip the power back away once more. He stood up, pulling Thomas down into a breathless kiss, his tongue slipping inside his mouth. With each other's hands slowly caressing each other, finger tips exploring every inch, Lafayette finally pulled away. He laughed at the lovely view. Thomas flushed, eyes dilated, lungs moving rapidly. It was such a beautiful sight.

Lafayette hummed, fingers dragging from Jefferson's throat to his chin, then gently rubbing his face. "Get down on your knees, Thomas. Show me your enthusiasm. If you do a lovely job, I'll make sure we'll take the time to get you nice and ready." He song-singed sweetly.

The two locked eyes, each staring the other man down. After a few minutes, Jefferson slid down to his knees. He wouldn't let Lafayette keep making him lose control. He wouldn't, he promised himself. Lafayette carded his fingers through his hair a bit, before leading Jefferson's mouth to himself. He let out a slight groan, "Ah, you feel so good..." He complimented, giving a slight tug on Jefferson's hair, though he made sure not too hard.

Jefferson groaned around Marquis' member, hollowing his cheeks as he slid back and forth, sucking when he could. His lashes fluttered a bit as he watch Lafayette's face relax, mouth slightly hanging open as he enjoyed himself. The faces the French man made were quite delectable. Yes, surely that was the only reason he willingly got on his knees for the man.

After several minute, Laf made a noise in his throat, pulling away. "Non, stop." He murmured, gently thumbing Jefferson's cheek. "Too perfect." He praised, helping the man stand back up, "Much too perfect." Lafayette reached for his trousers, grabbing for a small jar he had hidden in his pockets. He laughed as Thomas made a displeased noise, "Shh, I shall take good care of you, Tom." He said, pulling the man into a kiss, pushing him back down on the desk.

Jefferson groaned, a bit in frustration at being in Lafayette's mercy once more more than being turned on. Which, he was, still, he just would prefer to be the one bending the shorter man down. "Marquis." He called, receiving a kiss from said man.

Lafayette made sure Jefferson wrapped his legs around him, leaning down for more kisses as he opened the jar, making sure his fingers were nice and coated. He quieted any whines, yes, whines, no matter what Thomas claimed, and he began to slowly push in a finger, leaning down and kissing his partners stomach, his chest, his hands, whatever he could reach.

Jefferson gasped in a little pain, still not used to being the bottom. He was used to having conquests, not being one. He relaxed as much as he could, enjoying the pepper of kisses, and the nibbles and bites that were also along the way. He moaned and arches his hips up when Marquis found that sweet spot, fingers grasping for a hold on his French lover. Soon any pain there was slowly ebbed away as the intensity of his pleasure was introduced. "Marquis..." He breathed heavily, pulling the man up a bit for another French kiss, losing himself in the taste. He hasn't even noticed at first that another finger had been adding until he felt the scissoring motion, making him gasp in a bit of discomfort.

"Shh shh, Tom. You're doing so well." He murmured, he free hand gently stroking Jefferson's thigh. He felt the man quiver a bit, and he simply smiled. "You're going to feel so good, mon amour." He hummed, making sure to go slow and to take the time they needed, to hurt his lover as little as possible.

After many kisses and sweet nothings with the occasional filthy words, Lafayette had Jefferson ready and wanting, squirming a little with anticipation. He grinned, using a bit of the line to gently stroke Thomas, making sure he felt good as he began to slowly slide himself in, stretching his lover a little more. He went slept until  
He bottomed out, Jefferson grasping his hair and arms, moaning. He barely could keep back the groans dying to escape his mouth. This was a little piece of heaven, no doubt.

Jefferson cried out as Lafayette began to thrust quickly with no warning. He could hear his desk silently freak beneath them, to sturdy to make much noise, but just enough to feel the hot rose up his face. He couldn't careless though, Lafayette began to hit his sweet spot, making him moan out.

Lafayette felt himself coming apart in the right heat, already having been on edge from Jefferson's mouth. He let out a low groan as he made a faster pace, slamming Jefferson into the desk, making the tall man cry out, begging for more, please just touch him. Lafayette soon gave in to the want, needing to feel Jefferson tremble more so around him. He began to quickly stroke his lovers erection, watching as Thomas' mouth fell open in pleasure, going silent as sweet release shook throughout him. The quaking body beneath him was enough to bring Lafayette over the edge, letting out silent profanities, grasping into Jefferson.

Jefferson chuckled after he caught his breath. "For Christ sake, Marquis." He commented idly, playing with the short mans hair. "Next time, I'm going to have my way with you."

Lafayette just laughed, "Whatever makes you feel better once you've retired for the evening, Thomas."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this! This actually accompanies a drawing I did for Thomas and Gilbert for my friend, and I wanted to share. :)


End file.
